


i've seen you outshine the brightest of stars

by laceylouis



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 18x18, M/M, and ashton is extremely cute and petite and, and luke tops yay!, i'm literally obsessed with 18x18, luke is hopeless and confused around this boy, michael is dumb, oh uhm luke's manly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceylouis/pseuds/laceylouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke practically shrieks when a murmur releases from the person, and makes a run for the exit. Luke can’t fucking see and he’s scared senseless in this moment, so as he bolts, his shin knocks against the coffee table and the crash rings loud throughout the apartment as he stumbles and falls flat on his face</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've seen you outshine the brightest of stars

**Author's Note:**

> im debating on whether i should or shouldn't continue this (and yes i did delete this because something occurred and i got shit for it but im uploading this again for my lovely friend who is supporting me with this. much love, s.

There’s an obnoxious ringing somewhere outside Luke’s bedroom door, or what sounds like it, but the noise is blurred within Luke’s sleepy mind and all he does is block the noise out by muffling his groan into the pillows and cocooning himself deeper into the duvet.

The ringing doesn’t subside though, even after Luke mentally counts to two hundred four times. It’s still there and growing louder and louder with each passing second, so Luke really has no choice than to wake up.

Luke can’t bring himself to open his eyes though, or move a limb around, and he gets hit with the sudden realization of comfort in his bed. He doesn’t want to move, but his brain is slowly awakening more than himself and Luke cannot stand the noise for another minute, so.

It’s unbearably cold when Luke shoves the duvet off his body, a wave of goosebumps running a chill down his spine. He still won’t open his eyes, and the ringing still hasn’t stopped, so Luke opts for lying there, bare, waiting for some sort of miracle that will magically shut off the horrid thing creating the sound.

Nothing ever goes Luke’s way, however, and he’s resorted to ripping his ears off so he won’t hear the ringing ang longer. He eventually wills himself to sit up, body stiff and muscles weak. When he opens his eyes, he’s met with complete darkness, other than the digital numbers _4:52_ illuminating the nightstand a bit. Its hell, in Luke’s opinion, because he’s done nothing to deserve being awoken at such ungodly hour of the day, not when the sun hasn’t peaked through the windows in his bedroom yet.

Luke blinks his eyes open slowly, trying to rid the sleepiness that has him moving slowly, hand coming up to rub at his eye as he yawns. Luke decides he hates the universe at this point. He’s yawning every few seconds as he stumbles out of his room, legs frail and practically useless.

And okay, Luke’s not the most graceful person, so when he crashes into the wall in the hallway, it’s not entirely his fault. The entire apartment is pitch black except for a small source of light that is shining weakly at the end of the hall. He gropes his way in the dark, trying to avoid running into any objects, (he isn’t successful, and his pinkie gets stubbed at the corner as he turns).

When he stumbles into the lounge, tired and annoyed, Luke sees the stupid television set shining bright with the words _‘game error, please try again later.’_ The ringing is obviously coming from the television set, and Luke sighs.

Pressing the ‘off’ button, Luke makes note of smashing Michael’s game set into the wall and killing Michael because it’s all Michael’s fault, really.

There’s a _lump_ on the couch though, when Luke twirls around like a ballerina as soon as his eyes adjust, something oddly shaped like a human but the figure and surroundings are far too dark to tell.

When Luke shuffles closer, he squints his eyes to make out the person. Luke can vaguely see the dip of the person’s waist as they lie on their side. Whoever it is has a ridiculously small body, one whose legs don't touch the other end of the couch even as they're lying, and Luke can’t see wild strands of hair sticking upward, so Luke cancels out the possibility of it being Michael and his stomach drops down to his toes. He takes a step closer, leaning his weight over the coffee table and squinting to identify the person.

Luke practically shrieks when a murmur releases from the person, and makes a run for the exit. Luke can’t fucking see and he’s scared senseless in this moment, so as he bolts, his shin knocks against the coffee table and the crash rings loud throughout the apartment as he stumbles and falls flat on his face.

There’s the faded sound of running footsteps and a surprised huff, followed by the lights being flicked on harshly. Luke’s knee hurts and his heart is beating erotically fast and all he can hear is his own pulse and shuffling noises. Then there’s the all too ridiculous laugh that Luke has come to know and a hushed gasp, but Luke won’t open his eyes because all the blood in his system has rushed to where he was hit and it _hurts._

Michael’s hunched over in a fit of giggles when Luke sits up, standing by the door and trying to muffle his laughter behind his hand. The person, the _lump,_ is sitting up as well, with a blanket pooled around his waist and soft, sleepy expression written across his face.

Whoever it is makes Luke shriek again and Michael laughs even harder, to the point in which his eyes are crinkled and his mouth is dropped open in a smile, though no sound is being released. Luke scrambles to his feet, eyes wide, and stares at the boy on the couch, who has stupidly pretty eyes and hair that falls short on his forehead and ridiculously prominent collarbones from what Luke can see due to the neck of the shirt being stretched out. The confused look he’s giving Luke makes Luke even _more_ confused himself.

Michael eventually calms down, somehow, and walks over to Luke. Luke’s still staring at the boy, with his own eyes wide and full of hatred, and the boy is watching Luke back with a far sleepier look.

“Luke – this is Ashton.” Michael states, releasing an exaggerated yawn as he leans himself into Luke. Luke glares at Michael, “You – He nearly gave me a heart attack!” replies Luke, voice whiney and gravelly.

“You could’ve fucking told me that we were going to have a guest!” The boy frowns, sitting cross-legged and letting the sleeves to his sweater fall over his hands. “I didn’t mean any harm,” he says, and Luke most certainly doesn’t agree that his voice matches perfectly with the gentle look he’s giving.

“I was just – Michael said it would be okay if I stayed,” Ashton yawns, and Luke makes mental note that Ashton looks like a kitten when he yawns, “but if – if you don’t want me here, I’ll leave.”

Michael scoffs, waving Ashton off, “don’t be daft. You’re welcome to stay here as long as you’d like, okay? _Mi casa es su casa.”_

Luke lets out a snort at the phrase, knowing it is practically the only thing Michael learned in Spanish class (even if he did take the course three years in a row). Ashton nods slowly, “I’m sorry I scared you, I really didn’t mean to. I’ll – can I explain it to you? Like—”

Michael blows a raspberry kiss as he walks out the lounge, interrupting Ashton, who rolls his eyes playfully. Luke’s staring at Ashton intensly. Ashton flushes, cheeks tinting and smiling sheepishly. “You’re – sorry for waking you up, must’ve forgot to turn the game off.” He murmurs.

Luke relaxes, “Stop apologizing, will you? Let me sleep a bit more and then we’ll talk, yeah? Don’t want to meet Michael’s friend when I’m practically naked.”

Ashton makes an approving noise, and the innocent look washes over again before he shifts himself back into place. Luke watches him in confusion for moment, half asleep and half annoyed, before he sighs at the uselessness in talking to this _Ashton_ boy as he’s already snoring silently again.

Luke somehow trudges back into his room in the dark, only managing to crash into the wall once, with a freshly painted image of Ashton in his mind.

* * *

 

At least the sun’s up when Luke wakes up again. The same digital numbers that Luke had once seen read _10:48,_ and the light of the hallway is streaming through the door and the sunlight is trying to reach the room through the window curtains.

He doesn’t struggle to get out of bed this time, though he stands up too quickly and his insides slosh momentarily.

When Luke lets out a muffled “good morning” at Michael when he walks into the kitchen, he forgets the presence of _Ashton_ and lets out a yelp in surprise upon seeing the boy sitting at the breakfast bar. Michael shushes him with his back to Luke, working at the stove as if he knew what he was doing.

“Morning,” smiles Ashton, ignoring the sudden outburst. Luke leans against the counter beside the stove and side-kicks Michael in the shin. Ashton’s already drinking some sort of hot drink, as steam rises and vanishes as it hits Ashton’s chin. He’s wearing the same oversized jumper as he wraps his fingers around the mug and presses his lips to the rim to gulp the liquid down.

“I think I owe you an apology, or explanation, something, I guess.” Says Ashton when’s he’s swallowed the substance and Luke nods in agreement.

Michael, somehow, manages to make a stack of pancakes successfully without burning the house down and he sets the plate, piled with the food, onto the counter, “Voila!” he exclaims, then drags a stool out to sit.

Luke’s watching them, both looking horrendously similar in the way they ate, except Ashton looks far more petite and delicate with his food, nibbling and ripping pieces off in perfect squares (which Luke found ridiculously weird and attractive at the same time). Michael's munching happily on his second pancake by the time Luke had told himself to _move._

He eats his pancake slowly, savoring the taste.

“So – I, a few nights ago, I got in a fight with my uhm, my boyfriend. Or ex-boyfriend, I dunno." "And he kicked me out and I didn’t have anywhere to go, so I called Michael up and asked if I could stay for a few days.” Began Ashton, catching Luke’s attention.

“And he said it was okay with you? But if it isn’t, I can totally leave if—”

“No! No—you’re fine. Stay as long as you’d like, yeah? Until you get back on your feet, you’re welcome here.”


End file.
